NZ-333 α Azieru
The NZ-333 α Azieru (aka Alpha Azieru) is a powerful newtype mobile armor. It was featured in the movie anime Char's Counterattack. The unit is piloted by Newtype Quess Paraya. Technology & Combat Characteristics The α Azieru is an experimental mobile armor developed by the Neo Zeon Newtype Research Labs, and for its time it was one of the largest and most powerful mobile weapons ever developed. It is the direct descendant of the AMA-002 Neue Ziel fielded during the Delaz conflict and can be said to be the culmination of Zeon's Newtype-use technologies. Because of its large size, the α Azieru cannot be stored in regular vessels and must be towed during transportation. The cockpit is located in the head and features a control interface similar to that of the MSN-04 Sazabi and MSN-03 Jagd Doga. Its strongest weapon is the mega particle gun which can destroy several mobile suits with one blow. Because it was developed as a Newtype weapon, the α Azieru features 9 funnels which are able to attack over great distances. For close combat it is equipped with two wire-guided psycommu mega arms, each equipped with 5 beam guns, and 2 vulcan guns mounted in the head. Armaments ;*2-Barrel Vulcan Gun :The NZ-333 α Azieru mounts a pair of 2-barrel vulcan guns in its head. Vulcan guns are typically small-caliber weapons with a high rate of fire that serve as mid-to-short range defensive weapons that are used to shoot down small, fast, and lightly armored targets such as missiles or remote weapons. Vulcan guns typically do not have the power to heavily damage the armor of a mobile suit, though it is possible to deal light damage. Because of this vulcan guns will also be used to restrict an approaching enemy mobile suit's movements as most pilots will try to avoid taking unnecessary hits. ;*Mega Particle Gun :The single most powerful weapon in the α Azieru's arsenal is a mega particle gun installed in the head where the unit's "mouth" would be. With a power rating of 19.5 MW the beam unleashed from the mega particle gun can destroy multiple mobile suits in one shot. The one weakness of the gun is that it can only fire in the direction where the head is pointing. ;*Wire-Guided Psycommu Mega Arm :The α Azieru did not possess traditional arms; instead it was equipped with wire-guided psycommu mega arms. Essentially, these arms were composed of a hand unit that had built in verniers for maneuvering and wire, the length of which was stored in the mobile armor's large shoulders. These mega arms were guided by the psycommu system and had a wide range of movement. ;*5-Barrel Beam Gun :In place of hands, the α Azieru is equipped with a pair of 5-barrel beam guns. The beam guns have a power rating of 12.6 MW each and can be used to unleash a wide spread of beam shots that are most difficult to dodge. Because the beam guns are part of the mega arms, they can be launched and controlled as remote weapons capable of all range attacks. Lacking the range of the funnels, the beam guns were used more as mid-to-short range weapons that could attack from any angle. ;*Large Funnel :The most dangerous weapons of the α Azieru are the 9 funnels stored in recharge racks on the rear skirt armor. They are equipped with built-in generators. Guided by the psycommu system, these remote weapons are capable of conducting all range attacks from great distances without the need for guiding wires and without interference from Minovsky particles. With their all range attack the α Azieru can attack multiple opponents from multiple angles, an attack that will destroy all but the most skilled pilots in the most advanced machines. They are also ideal for attacking nuclear missiles as their great operation range allows the α Azieru to destroy a nuclear missile outside of the explosion radius. The power rating of each funnel's beam gun is 20.4 MW. However, this is compressed into a smaller beam so it has higher penetrative damage, but does less overall damage than the mega particle gun. Special Equipment & Features ;*Psycommu System :A Psycommu is a device connected directly into the user's thoughts, through which the user can manipulate it by using his/her mind. The name derives from psychic and communicator. In essence, a psycommu system works by passively scanning the brainwaves of Newtypes, amplifying them in order to send the brainwave signal out long distances, and then translating these brainwaves into raw machine codes upon being received by the selected object. Since brainwaves are not affected by the radio interference property of Minovsky particles, at first it was mainly used to mentally control remote weapons, usually mounted with a single beam gun. This enabled the resurrection of BVR engagements, with bits and funnels being the first weapons able to engage targets without visual contact since the development of the Minovsky particle. Later on, the psycommu system was also used to increase response times. ;*External Propellant Tank :In order to increase the α Azieru's operational fight period it is equipped with a pair of massive external propellant tanks that can be ejected once the fuel has been used up. The tanks are positioned and sized in such a way that they could be mistaken for legs, however they are completely stationary. They do possess four large vernier thrusters each which aids in increasing the α Azieru's overall mobility. ;*Escape Shuttle :The head of the α Azieru, which is where the cockpit is located, can detach from the main body and fly under its own power. This allows it to be used as an escape pod in the event that the body of the α Azieru is too damaged to continue operation or is otherwise in danger of being destroyed. History Char's Counterattack The powerful mobile armor enters combat on the last day of the Second Neo Zeon War, piloted by artificial strengthened Newtype Quess Paraya. The mentally unstable Quess under guidance of cyber-Newtype Gyunei Guss, fights against the Londo Bell forces and destroys many of them. It also has a battle with ace pilot Amuro Ray and his RX-93 ν Gundam, who is able to destroy most of the Funnels and inflict some damage to the head area. Its last battle comes against the RGZ-91 Re-GZ piloted by Chan Agi. During this fight, the α Azieru is destroyed when Chan accidentally fires her rockets on the cockpit and kills Quess. Gundam Evolve The α Azieru also appears in the fifth episode of Gundam Evolve where it again fights against Amuro but this time there is a happy end for her. This short clip also shows that the mobile armor can detach its head, which also contains the cockpit, and use it as some kind of shuttle. Legacy After the Second Neo Zeon War, α Azieru's remains were recovered by Buch Concern. Its psycommu technology was reverse-engineered and combine with data from Den'an-type mobile suits to spawn the mobile armor XMA-02 Ebirhu Doga. Ebirhu Doga is loaded with Bugs, the remote-controlled killing machines in order to execute Carozzo “Iron Mask” Ronah's plan to wipe out all humans on earth. The Ebirhu Doga was also armed with a large mega particle cannon and funnels, based off α Azieru's. However, with the death of Carozzo, the Ebirhu Doga was never used. Variants ;*NZ-222 Psycho Doga ;*NZ-444 Beta Azieru ;*XMA-02 Ebirhu Doga ;*NZ-333 α Azieru (Build MS IF) ** A variation of the Alpha Azieru that has been turned into a Mobile Suit by granted it legs and arms. Picture Gallery nz-333-landingmode.jpg|Landing Mode nz-333-funnel.jpg|Funnel nz-333-megaarm.jpg|Wire-guided Psycommu Mega Arm Aa-364008.jpg Α Azieru Kondo.jpeg Alpha Azieru.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h35m29s30.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h41m19s194.png vlcsnap-2013-04-24-00h41m24s246.png α azieru.jpg|α Azieru (Gundam Perfect File) References NZ333 AAzieru - ManualScan0.jpg|α Azieru - Manual Scan NZ-333 Alpha Azieru - Technical Data and Design.jpg|NZ-333 Alpha Azieru - Technical Data/Design Hi-Zack Kai.jpg External Links *NZ-333 α Azieru on MAHQ.net ja:α・アジール